Slowly Going Crazy
by Stefani Odair Felton
Summary: Newt's Pov. Contains spoilers, happy reading :D  tons of detail :P
1. Lost Memory

**CHAPTER 1: THE BOX**

A boy's eyes fluttered open. He stretched out wide and yawned. _Sleeping on this bloody piece of metal can really take out your back _he thought, wincing as he rubbed his sore back. When he opened his eyes fully, his pulse quickened. His eyes darted left to right, trying to take in his surroundings, but all his eyes could take in was darkness and more metal. _How did I get here? Where am I?_ Then his mind trailed off… He tried to remember how he got there but all he could recall was four words. _My name is Newton. _Then the panic set in. _Where the bloody hell am I? _He searched and re searched his memories until all he could think about _my name is Newton. _Again his mind wandered, and as he was trying to solve the puzzle of how he got there, he heard a strange grumbling sound. He just barely croaked out a sad excuse for a "Hello?" and heard another grumble in return. He strained to hear where it was coming from, and realized it was from him. He was starving. Just the thought of food made him smack his dry cracked lips and drool. Interrupting him from his yummy thoughts, a blinding light suddenly seared through Newton's eyes so much, he had purple spots where he looked at the light. When Newton's eyes adjusted, he craned his already sore neck to see two frightening figures peering down at him. He backed into the corner of the metal box with frightened eyes, as the black figures threw down what looked like a rope. Newton flinched as one of the figures said sarcastically "Welcome to the Maze, Greenie."


	2. The Box

CHAPTER 2: THE MAZE

5 silent minutes passed and Newton didn't move a muscle but his stomach did otherwise. "We know you're down there, and you sound pretty hungry. Just climb up." One of the strangers coaxed. Newton glared at them. "Don't worry," the other figure chuckled. "We won't bite. Just climb up, look around, grab a bite to eat and you'll see we are not such bad shanks." When Newton finally stood up, all the blood rushed from his head and he tripped over his sluggish, weak legs. He flailed his arms, trying to catch his fall, but instead, he fell to the ground, followed by a sickening thud, but Newton didn't feel the pain until seconds later. He huffed and quickly grabbed at his right knee. _Just my luck_ he thought with pain and dismay._ That's gonna leave a bruise later, _he winced. He strained his neck to get a good look at his rescuers from the metal death box. "Come on Greenie, we don't have all day." One of the black outlines said impatiently. Newton took a deep breath and hoisted himself up onto his good leg and regained his stability. While his muscles screamed in pain, and hobbled towards the light and grasped the rope. He raised his pale arm to block the light and glared at the strangers. Still, all Newton could see was their shadowy figures. "Why should I trust you?" He called out hoarsely. The strangers looked at each other and smirked. "Why? You don't trust us?" One of them taunted. Newton swallowed slowly, choosing his next words wisely. "I mean, if you want to stay here that's fine." The other stranger offered, and slowly started to pull the rope up. "No!" Newton shouted. The figures flinched. "No," he said quieter with a smirk on his face. "You'll miss me."


	3. The Maze

CHAPTER 3: THE MAZE

The worst part for Newton was climbing up the rope to get out of the metal horror. He cried out in angst as he lifted himself three feet off the ground and wrapped his sore legs around the rope. He jammed his tired eyes together and shimmied his way up, inch by inch. First, Newton would straighten his arms up and grab the thick rope, then pulled himself up while retracting his legs back towards his empty stomach. This went on for about a minute. Newton somehow managed to pull himself up out of the death box. He collapsed on the dewy grass that seemed to melt against his back, unlike the rigid metal below. The sunlight pierced Newton's blood-shot eyes, and he writhed into a ball, ignoring the whispers and stares as he felt his aching eyes leaking on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them so the crowd gapping at him wouldn't see. _My name is Newton. I don't remember my past before this nightmare. I don't know where I am, or where I came from. Why am I here? _He rubbed his sore eyes. "Hello Greenie," A deep voice startled Newton. He looked up to see a husky man, about 6'1'', with dark eyes, skin and hair. "Welcome to the first thing you ever remembered and will ever remember for the rest of your shuck days." The man and some of the crowd chuckled bitterly. "How did you-" "We know a lot of things, Greenie," He started. Like how you can't remember anything but your name, and how you don't know how you got here." The man paused and smiled with an unfocused look in his eyes, as if he remembered a fond memory. He chuckled and shook his head. "So what's your name, Greenie?" "Newton," Newton said slowly. "My name is Newton." "Newton," He murmured, resting his hand on his chin "Newton…Newt…Hmm…Yes, Newt is good. Hey guys, meet the new Greenie, Newt!" He announced as more strange people, from a strange place, in a strange world gathered around.


	4. A Friendly Reunion

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing in a while... A long while... Anyways, I just wanted to say that, YES, I know that he doesn't get his injured leg here... and he doesn't, it's just a BRUSE people... chill out C; lmao... and also, I know he is one of the originals, but I thought that was boring, so I made it this way C: Gotta problem? Then leave. Not my fault that u no gusta my story :3 ENJOYY!

~The Creator~ _

As soon as he lifted his head to get a better glimpse at the crowd, the first thing that he noticed was that they were only men surrounding him. _Well, not men,_ He thought._ Just teenagers. What are they all doing here?_ They were all pointing, whispering and betting how long Newt could last, like he was in some sort of pig ready for slaughter. Newt looked up at them in disgust, stood up, stumbling at the attempt, and brushed the dirt off his jeans. His eyes like razor blades as he stared them down till they were silent. Someone from behind him chuckled then smacked him on the back, taking a deep breath as in he was about to say something. Anger ripped though Newt, his body spewing with adrenaline. As hunger and survival took over, his vision grew cloudy. He whipped around, grabbed the hand and spun it around the attackers back, then pulled the tanned arm up towards his neck till he heard him cry out in pain. It was the shouts and gasps of the other people trying to pull him off of his victim that finally kicked him out of his haze. Newt stumbled back and lost his footing. He closed his eyes..


End file.
